Why us? Why now?
by MegMalfoy2u
Summary: Hermione and her life.
1. Lunch and girl talk

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and not me, duh

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and not me, duh! I don't own most of the plot either, it was on my favourite soapie, "7de Laan". I just adapted it to a Harry Potter format, and added a few characters of my own into the mix... but essentially I own nothing!  
ENJOY!

"So there I was, hiding in my room like some sort of freak while my mother and best friends are throwing a "Welcome Back Party" for Ginny, I can't believe I was so stupid..." I sob out over lunch at Nino's Pizza Parlour while Ria, one of my best friends, hands me a tissue.

"I wouldn't worry about it Hermione, she hasn't suspected anything, and as long as you and Harry don't do anything I reckon you will be okay. You don't need to feel guilty; you haven't done that have you?"

"No, but…"

"See, so don't worry. Maybe you should tell me exactly what has  
happened over the last few months… that way we can make sure that nothing really is wrong."

"Okay, it can't get any worse. Here goes... It all started about 4 months ago when Ginny went off to study under Doctor Anne Millbury, the leading witch psychologist in the magical world, leaving her boyfriend, Harry, behind because this opportunity took her all the way to Boston and far away from London. For our trouble Ron and I were told to look after Harry and make sure that he didn't die of loneliness while she was gone. At first all went well, Ginny was enjoying herself and I had managed to convince myself that jealousy was not the answer, I mean, I couldn't afford to go, not only do I have to help my mom pay off my dad's bills and rent and all the other normal expenses related to a twenty-two year old, but I also need to pay for Ellie's schooling, I mean, come on at four she gets bored really easily and needs to be entertained while I'm studying to be a midwitch."

"She's almost five of course she's really active."

"Do you want me to finish telling you or not?"

"Yes obviously, please continue…"

"Well as you know, Ellie and I live with my mum and we rent out rooms to friends etc to make more money. Ginny has lived with us for almost 3 years while studying in London at The Wizarding Medical Academy along with Jason and Max, who are 6th and 7th years respectively. They all love staying there, they've got a home away from home in a wonderfully safe wizarding neighbourhood with the only muggle around being my mum, who really doesn't mind magic.

So anyway, Gin demanded that Ron and I look after Harry while she was away, so every time he came into 'Ron's Deli' we gave him coffee and a sandwich to make sure he wasn't hungry. My mum invited him round for dinner about once a week and we talked every day at least once. It felt like we were back in Hogwarts, even if Ron wasn't there we had a great time. We would either leave Ellie with Narcissa or my mum or take her with us as we went to movies, hired videos or went out to clubs every night. Some weekends we'd send Ellie to a friends house, borrow horses from Max's family farm and just ride for hours, having fun or taking Ellie for picnics and on other outings. Spending time together and making sure Harry stayed out of trouble and waited for Ginny.

Every day was an open invitation for Ron to join us, as long as he didn't interrupt Sundays, our time with Ellie, we would take her on outings of her choice, laughing when she chose the amusement park for the third time in a row and teasing her about her obsession with the bumper cars and tea-cups. Harry and I learnt so much about each other over those few months and discovered how similar our tastes had become over the last thirteen years." Explained Hermione taking a deep breath and giving Ria just enough time to cut into the story.

"I hear you, and I saw that you really did get close, but it was more than any of us thought right? He became important to you very quickly didn't he? I feel so bad for not seeing anything, but I was so busy with school and Max it was like I had blinkers on!" She said quickly, looking ashamed

"That's okay, those four months were some of the best in my life, I learnt so many things that I'd never had a chance to learn. When my father died in 6th year it really threw things, suddenly I didn't want to be safe and predictable, I wanted to take a chance and let myself shine. I was just finding myself and suddenly everything was different, I buried myself in my books and studies but began to do things that I never would have done before… I began to tempt the boys! As I expected I became head-girl in my 7th year, and had my own private rooms to be shared with none other then Draco Malfoy, the head-boy. He in turn tempted me and although nothing big happened for the first two terms of the year I went from "nun of Hogwarts" to newest bad-girl in the area. I loved it, and began to think of Draco in other ways, I thought that I had fallen in love, and for a time I really believed that my feelings were reciprocated, I th-th-thought he l-l-lov-ed me…" Hermione was sobbing again she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I gave him a part of me that I should have kept for marriage, I let him take my virginity again and again, I thought that we had found comfort in each other's arms during the rush of exams, a place we could feel safe in. But to him I was only a good couple of screws while he waited out the rest of his time at Hogwarts! When we graduated I believed we would marry and have children and grandchildren together, and then the bombs hit home, first I found him in bed with another girl, and not just any other girl, Ginny. My best friend, my "sister", the only one I'd told that Draco and I were a couple had stabbed me in the back, then I found out the "good" news, I was pregnant, with Draco's child!

As you know I was beside myself, me, Hermione Granger, who had graduated a full 10 ahead of anyone else in the year had fallen pregnant and was going to be a teenage mother, alone in the world. I believed that my life as I had planed was over nothing would ever be the same again. Then I talked to my mum, she convinced me that it was not a bad thing, even though it was rather stupid, and that Harry and Ron would forgive me for having their arch foe's baby more than if they ever found out that I had killed a baby. I couldn't do it, although my head told me that my plan for my life was best and I should get a muggle thing called an abortion, which would get rid of the baby. But my heart wouldn't allow me to, from the moment that I'd found out that I was pregnant I had become attached to the little person inside of me, I loved her, I could not kill her… she was mine even though she was also part of Draco! I think what hurt the most was when I told Draco that I was pregnant with his child he just laughed at me and told me that if I, the "crazy b", ever came near him again I would be sued for everything that I own. I left the coffee shop in tears after being betrayed for the second time by my "true" love and it hurt.

Harry supported me through all this as the best friend he was, sure he was mad that I was pregnant but he was glad that I was going to keep the baby. I really don't think that he would have forgiven me if I had killed her to tell you the truth, I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself for the murder of an innocent baby, my baby, just because Draco and I made a mistake. So as you know, I kept her, and the day she was born was the happiest day of my life, I had my mum, Ginny, Harry, Ron and you around and at the last minute, Ellie's other grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy turned up. Apparently, Draco had told her in his last letter that he had gotten Hermione pregnant and to please keep an eye out for his child. She was beautiful then and is still just as beautiful now…"

Just then a little voice squeaked, "Is my mummy here?" then seeing Hermione scurried forward pulling Narcissa with her. The little voice belonged to a petit little girl with curly platinum-blond hair and honey coloured eyes. She pouted as her mother held up her hand, the signal for her to wait a minute while she finished her conversation.

"Well as you see I've got to go, Ellie has "little league quidditch" and she wants me to see her fly, wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't" agreed Ria and she linked arms with Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I'll come for moral support!"

A/N: This is my first story on this site, although it is also posted on under the name MileyMalfoy, so please don't get rough with your reviews, though CONSTRUCTIVE crit is great and welcome.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
MegMalfoy2u


	2. Night terrors and her daughter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ellie and a couple of the others

Hermione was running down a long corridor, running away from the sound of fighting, but in front of her she could see two people, neither of which she really wanted to see

_Hermione was running down a long corridor, running away from the sound of fighting, but in front of her she could see two people, neither of which she really wanted to see. She couldn't go back, she'd be killed for sure and what good would that do Ellie? And she was pretty sure that she didn't want to go forward, if the two people were who she suspected…  
When did life become so complicated?  
_

It was with that last thought that Hermione suddenly awoke, feeling sweaty and having had a hint of doubt planted in her mind as to what her real feelings for Harry were. The little league quidditch had been tough, she knew that Ellie would have the flying gene when she found out that she was pregnant, but she had never realised that the little darling would be a dare-devil as well.

She had had one nightmare or another for the past 4 days, since the first little league practice she had attended. Her first one was about the day that Draco had died; she had been there, even though he hadn't seen her in 2 years. She had pitched at his flat without any warning, and entered, to see a very angry woman pointing her wand at Draco's chest. She had had enough sense to duck behind the couch before she was seen, but she had still witnessed one of the most gruesome deaths she had ever seen. Draco had died, right there in that apartment, without Hermione ever telling him how much she really loved him. Just as the madwoman was about to turn around Hermione would wake up. Always so close and yet so far to remembering who Draco's killer was, all she wanted to do was forget all about it.

The rest of her dreams seemed to centre around the fact that she felt that she could still not control her life. After all these years, she still didn't believe all that life had thrown in her direction. Hermione smoothed Ellie's hair away from her eyes and planted a kiss on her daughter's smooth cheek, it had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer, she needed her rest. As she climbed into her bed a thought crossed her mind, "Maybe I should get a flat…" but that thought flew out of her mind as fast as it had appeared.

"Come on Ellie we're late!" moaned Hermione as she sifted hurriedly through Ellie's closet for the other pink princess shoe.

"Well mommy, if you could find my shoe we could go…" stated Ellie smartly while her mother turned to glare at her.

"Alright missy, that's it. You can wear the leather sandals, or you can wear your trainers, but your bossy attitude stops now!"

"I'm sorry mommy, I'd wear my trainers, but the pink shoes look so much better. Can we please look some more."

"You are so like your father, so fashion conscience, nothing like me…"

"But mommy, I'm your daughter. Of coarse I'm like you… what do you mean?" sobbed Ellie suddenly upset at the thought that she wasn't like her mom.

"Oh, sweetie. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that your dad was extremely into fashion and I never bothered about it, even when I was little… I guess that I just meant that he was more into that while I was more into my books. If it's any help to you, if you're anything like your father, you should be very smart. He was head boy when I was head girl, he graduated second in the class, after me of course! And he was handsome, beautiful really, like you. Platinum blond hair, ice-grey eyes and a beautiful smile, just like yours. So sweetie, even though it didn't work out between your dad and me, I got you, and I love you like I've never loved anyone before."

"oh, mommy, I didn't want to make you sad. But you know, I need those pink shoes so that we can go and won't be late! So come on!"

The next few minutes where hell, they eventually found the shoe in the back of Hermione's bag, but were then very late as they rushed into the Deli. Ron raised his eyebrows at the pair and Ginny stood up to greet them grabbing Ellie's hand and demanding that Hermione allow her to apperate with Ellie to Hamleys so that Ellie could be treated to a few muggle toys, from the generosity of herself and Harry, which just made Hermione's day worse.

But as she couldn't come up with a good excuse, Ellie was allowed to go, I mean, that was all Hermione could do. Right?

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to be posted, computer issues. And I'm sorry it's so short... exams and homework! I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
